


Letters From The Vault

by Duck_Life



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/F, The vault, X-Men #5 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Laura passes the time in the Vault writing imaginary letters to people on the outside.
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Jubilation Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Letters From The Vault

Dear Jubilee,

Synch told me he writes letters to you in his head sometimes, so I thought I might try. Beats having no one to talk to but him and Darwin, I guess. I do miss you. I kept thinking we might find time to talk on the island, but then you were busy with Betsy and I was busy with Psylocke and it all just— 

I miss you. That’s all. 

Love,    
Laura

Dear Gabby,

Don’t go too hard on Logan. He can be a jerk sometimes but he’s family. I know you say you can look out for yourself, but it makes me feel better to think he’s looking out for you too. I love you so, so much, and I’m coming home as soon as I can. 

Love,    
Laura

Dear Gabby,

I miss our home on Krakoa. I miss our old apartment, too. I miss you. I even miss the stupid wolverine. Give him a kiss for me, okay? I love you. 

Love,    
Laura

Dear Logan,

How are you holding up, old man? I bet you regret not taking this mission when you had a chance. They’ve got 8,000 different kinds of beer in here and the biggest cigar humidor I’ve ever seen. Massages on the daily. Beautiful women. Did I mention the beer?

I hope whatever it is they’ve got you doing, you don’t get yourself killed. Again. Love you. Be careful. 

Love,   
Laura

Dear Jubilee,

Did you know Synch snores? You probably knew that. I keep waking up thinking we’re being attacked by someone with a chainsaw but it’s just him. This whole thing has been like the camping trip from hell. I miss our sleepovers. 

Give Shogo a high five for me. 

Love,   
Laura

Dear Cess,

If I live for a thousand years (and it looks like I’m going to), I’ll never forget the way you reached out to me. I showed up at Xavier’s feeling like a weapon and you treated me like a regular girl. The person I’ve become, the things I’ve accomplished— it all goes back to you being a good friend. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 

Love,   
Laura

Dear Psylocke,

I don’t know how much time will have passed for you by the time I get out of here— if I ever get out of here. Maybe a few months, maybe a few years. I’ve been thinking about you a lot. I really hope you can carve out some time to just  _ be _ — no missions, no responsibilities. It was really hard for me to learn how to sit still and keep myself from reacting to everything around me, but— well, it was worth it sometimes.

You probably already know that. Maybe you forgot? Maybe I’m just annoying you. At any rate. I hope you’re well. 

Love,   
Laura

Dear Jubilee,

I’ve started fantasizing about you busting in here and rescuing us. Sometimes in my imagination you have all the X-Men with you, but sometimes it’s just you. Sometimes you still have the fangs. Do you miss being a vampire? Probably not. 

This might be awful to say, but— well, it’s all in my head, right? You’re never actually going to read or hear any of this. Anyway. I feel like when you were the way you were before, you and I had more in common. Like we both shared this same feeling. Same demons. 

I’m happy for you, Jubilee. I really, truly am. I want you to be your best self. I just wonder if your best self is someone who doesn’t need Wolverine around. 

Love,   
Laura

P.S. Yes I’m still the Wolverine. Bite me. 

Dear Gabby,

Will you be taller by the time I get out of here? Or— or— I keep worrying you’re going to get yourself killed and I won’t be there to see you resurrected. God, what if I’ve missed more than that? What if Krakoa has fallen and it’s not even possible to be resurrected? What if we’re on a mission for an island nation that doesn’t even exist anymore?

Sorry. Sorry. I love you. I miss you. 

Love,   
Laura

Dear Scott,

We should have gotten out of here by now.

We should have gotten out of here by now.

We should have—

Dear Remy, 

All grown-ups were once children, but only few of them remember it. What am I going to remember when I’m out of here? The important information, of course, about the metahumans and the Children of the Vault. The things we came in here to learn. But what else? 

Is my mind as invulnerable as the rest of me? Am I going to remember my childhood, fucked up as it was? Am I going to remember a time before the Vault? I don’t know. I don’t know. 

You risk tears if you let yourself be tamed. Remy, it’s so dark in here. It’s so goddamn dark. 

Love,    
Laura

Dear Everett,

I guess I could just tell you this. You’re sitting right there, so I could just… but… 

I’m what’s keeping you alive. And it doesn’t seem fair to you. Only one of us needs to survive this. Darwin and I don’t really have a choice, but you do. And you’re choosing to sync up with our powers, stick around using our longevity, so…

Look, I wish I could just tell you you can let go. It’s okay. It would be okay. 

Love,   
Laura

Dear Gabby,

I love you. I miss you. I’m sorry.

Love,   
Laura

Dear Jubilee,

I feel so old. I feel like I’m going to get out of here and be a completely different person and you won’t even recognize me anymore. I think that’s what I’m more scared of, now— that I will get out, not that I won’t. 

I’ll get out of here, and the world will have changed but it won’t have changed as much as me. I think maybe you and I were meant to meet in Paris when we were on the same wavelength, that one time, and I think maybe we’ll never get back there. To that level playing field, where we’re both seeing and understanding each other. 

I guess I wish we had more time. Which sounds kind of stupid— one of us has all the time in the world. 

Love,

Laura


End file.
